


Caught In The Moment

by ReforgedMind (Churbooseanon)



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Decisions, Impulsive Decisions, It's supposed to be good luck for the grooms, M/M, Wedding Receptions, but really it's not and tommy just wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/ReforgedMind
Summary: There are places that you shouldn't risk being caught making out with someone. At a wedding reception is one. At a wedding reception for your two biggest clients is another. At a wedding reception for your two biggest clients with thetwin brotherof one of them definitely tops the list.So really, David better hope he doesn't get caught.





	Caught In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ardatli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Young Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052561) by [Ardatli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/pseuds/Ardatli). 



> Was rereading Young Hollywood recently and, well, damn, I just thirsted for Tommy to get a happy ending too. Which his isn't. At least it's ONE KIND of such. Or would be. David's PoV and damn if he isn't enjoying himself. 
> 
> Please, please, PLEASE go read Young Hollywood because some of Tommy makes better sense with that context.

To be quite honest, David didn’t know how he’d ended up here. Well, less the here locationally and more the here as in what in the world was he doing in this place and time? The place was a bathroom, tastefully decorated with pink marble countertops and a flower arrangement made up of calla lilies dusted with silvery powder amid spikes of something in the darker ranges of blue. Music flowed in from the room beyond the door and down the hall, some sappy mess of a song that David knew was something canned and not the DJ that was supposed to be handling the music for the night. Which David knew, of course, because the DJ in question had just lifted him onto that pink marble countertop, mouth just about glued to David’s neck as he worked on sucking bruises into David’s skin. As for the time, well, that happened to be the reception of the wedding of David’s primary clients, Theo Altman and Will Lehnsherr. 

Which of course made it all that much worse that the DJ just happened to be Will’s older twin brother, Thomas. 

“Fuck,” David cursed in a quiet hiss as teeth buried themselves lightly in his skin. It sent a wonderful tremble down his spine, left his fingers aching to do something, anything at all. Who was he to deny them their need, especially when there was such beautiful, bleached blond hair to hold onto, his fingers curling tightly in the short cascade of it and tugging just enough to pull Thomas off of his neck. 

“Yeah, that _is_ sort of the point,” Thomas laughed so close to David’s skin, his breath hot and the pressure of it on David’s neck was like a promise of so much more. Not nearly as much as the wandering path of Thomas’s hands, dragging heavy and rough up the material of David’s suit pants, thumbs dipping down to the space between David’s legs, promising teasing touches only moments away and… 

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Thomas. You should go back out there and get more music playing before your girlfriend notices your absence.”

There was no chance at all that David was going to be the other man. There was no way in hell that he was going to let this happen, especially with a man who had delighted so much in making David look and feel the fool when all David had been trying to do was protect Theo. He definitely hadn’t appreciated having the man point out that maybe David hadn’t been completely professional about the situation back then either. 

“Tommy.”

“What?”

The word made no sense, because despite David telling Thomas to stop, those hands had made it to his waist and were so busy teasing at the point just above his belt, as if they were aching to dip below that barrier as much as David was aching for them to. 

_No_. He was _not_ having horribly impure thoughts about his client’s twin brother. Hell, his client’s _brother-in-law_ too, not to mention one of the best-men for tonight’s event. And a grandson of Erik Lehnsherr, who was _in the other room_ and more than equipped to tear everything David had worked for away from him. 

All of that, of course, before the aforementioned girlfriend. 

“When you’re moaning my name? Use Tommy. I fucking _hate_ Thomas. Or, you know, you _could_ go with DJ Tommy Max if you really want to get me going.”

If there was ever a time to smack someone who was, up until that moment, doing a damn good job at seduction, this would be it. As it was David’s hands snapped to Tommy’s wrists, holding them still. Which, some small corner of his brain noted in a petulant tone, was the absolute worst thing he could be doing right now. Those hands could be making good on their promises, the same promises that Thomas’s, _Tommy’s,_ eyes had been making all night long. Eyes of piercing green that had followed him since he’d showed up, that kept glancing at David across the crowd during the ceremony instead of looking at his brother, instead of looking at the ceremony, or his girlfriend. 

Those same eyes locked with his now, dancing with amusement, dark with lust, filled with such mischief. In ways David really could see why it was the older of the twins that had gotten the role of the troublemaker in _Middle of Somewhere._ There was no chance that Will could ever pull off the level of chaos that this man exuded with no effort on a regular enough basis to really sell the roll. Evil twin indeed. Those eyes didn’t even flinch away from David’s own, which was impressive, because David knew he was layering the ‘don’t you cross me’ look that he’d perfected over the years on rather thick. Normally it got his clients a nice pay bump, or more flexibility in their contracts. But Tommy? He didn’t seem affected at all. 

“I get that you’re saying no, but come on. Kissing _me_ and then throwing on the brakes so fast? Rude, man. Not even kidding about that.”

Damn if he wasn’t right too. That had been a mistake, hadn’t it? As much as he’d love to blame it on alcohol David didn’t have that excuse, hadn’t touched the stuff at all. He’d just been caught up in those looks, in the line of that jaw, in the way that Tommy looked in his tuxedo. It had come to a head watching Tommy up at the DJ booth. 

Who could look up at Tommy spinning tunes, eyes closed and enraptured in what he was doing, and not just _want_? 

Everything had come to a head when David had slipped off to find some air, to get away from the intensity of those eyes when they’d turned on him again. Not minutes later there had been Tommy, striding up to him, that stupidly defiant smirk turned on him and those lips looking so damn kissable as Tommy tilted his head up toward David, standing a bit too close. 

There was no denial that Tommy had been challenging him, wanting everything that led up to this moment. Also undeniable had been the heat between them as David had pulled him close and forced their lips together, the way Tommy’s hands had been on him immediately, the way David had fumbled for the handle of the nearest door and they had all but fallen into the room, eager and breathing hard. 

There was also the undeniable fact that there was still Katherine Bishop. 

“You’ve got a girlfriend,” David repeated, trying to keep his voice level, his hands still, his fingers stroking the softness of the skin on the inside of Tommy’s wrists. “We’re at your brother’s wedding reception. Your mother and uncle and grandfather are all in the other room. Someone’s going to notice you’re missing soon. Someone’s going to notice that _I_ am missing soon. This is…”

The words were stolen away as Tommy’s lips found his again. They felt soft like satin, tasted like some sort of mint-scented lip balm, and they made David _burn_ in ways he hadn’t felt in a long time. Credit really had to be given to the older Lehnsherr twin, he could kiss in a way that left David burning and hungry, in a way that, as he pulled back, left David leaning in to try and recapture them. Which, of course, only served to draw a chuckle from those sinfully good lips before they were pressing forward again. The distraction was a good one, David’s fingers loosened on Tommy’s wrists until the man broke free of his grip, one hand came up around the back of David’s neck to hold him there, force him to stay. David, in spite of himself, gladly did. At least, he did so until Tommy pulled back, teeth nipping lightly against David’s lips, and his free hand firmly against David’s chest to keep him from leaning forward to chase the other man. 

“First? Kate and I haven’t been a thing in, like, a year. Second, that isn’t your business in case you’re wondering. Third, I don’t care about my family being here, but they wouldn’t be shocked. Fourth, whatever about missing. Fifth, can I stop fucking counting now and get your shirt off? You look like you lift, man. Are you trying to make Billy look like he’s not working out hard enough for his whole nerd hero movie thing?”

Nerd hero movie thing? The words made less sense, given David was half certain his brain was fried from the kiss. His tongue flashed out, wetting his lips and yeah, he could still taste the mint of Tommy’s lip balm. Something else too. Wine maybe? And heat. Fuck, he could taste _heat_ on his own lips now, and he wanted them to go back to burning for Tommy. 

“Your brother’s wedding,” David repeated, because frankly, it was the one point left to address, the one thing holding him back from what his hands were aching to do, which was rip at Tommy’s shirt to see if he compared at all to his twin. 

The smile Tommy gave him was all teeth and mischief and sex. Was it possible for a smile to be sex? Fuck, David was thinking that maybe, _just maybe,_ it was, because fuck if Tommy’s wasn’t working overtime to sell the idea, even as Tommy stepped closer, his hands moving to David’s knees to spread them. Spread them just enough that Tommy could step between them, his body pressing up against the edge of the marble countertop David was perched on, between his legs but not enough, and promising so much with a single, predatory smile. 

“Don’t you know, David? It’s good luck for the grooms if their best man gets laid the night of the wedding. Tradition. We can’t curse my brothers to bad luck, right?”

“That’s completely not a tradition,” David countered, but his words were weak as Tommy’s hands once more started sliding up his legs, dragging inch by blessed inch further up to where his pants were too tight and his body too hot and his need too great. 

“Maybe we should make it one.”

This time when his head moved forward, lips clearly bound for David’s neck, David tilted his head to the side to allow it. Encourage it even. Those lips still felt like fire on David’s skin and he embraced that. They felt so good, so talented, and those fingers were so nimble as they found David’s belt buckle to undo it. 

He was about to have sex, with Thomas Lehnsherr, in a _bathroom._ What was he even thinking. Was he even thinking? No, there was clearly no thinking going on here. There was just feeling, there was just _need,_ primal and raw. David’s legs moved, wrapping around Tommy’s waist. If only he could pull him closer, if only he could feel him closer. For now, what he had would have to be enough. 

“Maybe we should,” David agreed, fingers finally moving to Tommy’s shirt, flipping button after button open with ease. 

Slowly, far too slowly, his skin was bared to David, an expanse of sun-kissed honey gold that looked like it could hold marks like a dream. Perhaps a chain of bruises along his collarbone to mimic a necklace. Perhaps just the press of David’s finger tips. Perhaps…

Something was wrong. David didn’t know what, didn’t know how he knew it, but it stopped him. Made him pull back from so many terrible and wonderful plans. Made him freeze and with him, Tommy. 

“What-”

David hushed the beautifully tempting man by putting fingers to his lips. Which, of course, was a mistake. Apparently Tommy just took that as an invitation, and it was almost impossible to focus with those lips wrapped around his fingers, with a tongue sliding around them in ways that made him ache for so much more. The pressure that came when Tommy sucked, his cheeks hollowing and his head bobbing… Of course David moaned. And from the smile Tommy offered him around David’s fingers, the sound was music to his…

“The music!” David yelped in realization. There _wasn’t_ any music. It had stopped. “Tommy, the _music_.”

It was Tommy’s turn to stare, wide eyed. He pulled back quickly, and fuck the sound of his mouth popping off of David’s fingers was somehow lewd.

“Shit, I’ve got to get-”

“I know,” David assured him, fingers reaching out, still slick with spit, to do up the buttons of Tommy’s shirt. “Go. Just…”

“Fucking hell, I just…”

The other man didn’t have time to finish the sentence, not with how he was rushing for the door. At the last moment, though, David’s hand shot out, grabbing Tommy’s shoulder. It earned a questioning look. One that turned into a hungry smile as David pulled a card from his pocket. 

“Room 823,” David said as he handed it over, and that smile grew positively dirty. David wasn’t sure he’d ever been undressed with someone’s eyes before, but this? This was definitely that, and it felt good. 

“Yeah. After the cake. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

With that the man disappeared through the door, polite enough to leave the door closed behind him. As for David, he breathed out a heavy sigh and leaned back against the wall. Damn. Hell if this wasn’t stupid. And yet… 

Oh and yet. David’s fingers came up to his lips, which were curled in a little smile. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he let himself do something terrible for a change. After all, what could one night hurt? 


End file.
